fantasy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed Elves
a lexica entry by Erling Feuergeist '' '''Alternate Names:' Dark Elves (misleading), The Tainted, The Damned, Grey Elves Relations: Origins of the Blood Elves, Demonic Elves, and Shadow Elves, related to Angelic Elves, befriended with Draconic Elves A very common mistake is to mix up Cursed Elves with Dark Elves. Whereas Dark Elves are a sub-species of the Night Elves, the species of the Cursed Elves has its history and roots in the usage of foul magic and the misuse of Karma Magic. The first group of Cursed Elves, many millennia ago, were Angelic Elves, performing a series of forbidden rituals, bringing a curse onto them that altered their genetics. The Cursed Elves were then exiled from all cities and fortresses of the Angelic Elves. Even if not all Cursed Elves perform foul magic, they are, without exception, highly capable of such. Many suffer from their fate since their day of birth, and as they’re greatly misunderstood and misjudged, Cursed Elves tend to live rather drawn back in secluded societies. General Appearance After the curse has altered the genetics of the first group of Cursed Elves, all following generations ever since appear more slender and generally smaller than other Elven Species. Their and hair skin lacks all color, is at times ashen, dark grey or near black. Only very few exceptions are born with entirely white skin and white hair. Eyes come in mostly grey, but often also in crimson red or venom green. Cursed Elves do not prefer sticking out and drawing attention onto them, but they also want to add a little something to their otherwise pale appearance. Therefore, most Cursed Elves are seen in elegant silken outfits, dyed in a darker blue or a variety of brown colors. Average life span: roughly 900 to 1000 years Average height: m 160cm/5.3ft ; f 155cm/5.1ft Characteristics If anything helped Cursed Elves survive in a world so hostile to them, it is their cynicism and the ability to find humor even in the most bitter events. As much as Cursed Elves stick together in smaller groups and families, as skeptical are they when meeting other species. Since they pick any word wisely, to avoid getting into trouble, they are often described as laid back, stoic and cold-hearted. Mixed examples of traits people assign to Cursed Elves are: Caustic, cautious, determined, eloquent, hardy, independent, keen, logical, loyal, mysterious, observant, pensive, picky, sarcastic, secretive, stolid, stubborn, superstitious, talented Attributes Benefits: *nighttime + *sins ++ *dark ++ *blood of the pure/god +++ Weaknesses: *daytime - *holy - - *silver - - *binding magic - - Magic Depending on the goals of whether to work with the curse or fight it for a change of future, different Elven Magic is observed throughout the species of the Cursed Elves. While clearly Corruption Magic, Death Magic or even Necromancy would support the genetic evolution based on the original curse, neutral magic such as Dream Magic, Mirror Magic, and even powerful Eldritch Magic would be within the potential of a Cursed Elf and still suppress the development of the curse. Common amongst all Cursed Elves is the usage of Bone Magic and Dark Alchemy. Few families train their younglings in Conjuration or the rarely seen Chain Magic. In the hands of experienced Elders only are Arts such as Arachnid Magic and dimension-tearing Portal Magic. Most rituals and spell performances happen in the dark, regardless of actual day time. Many different trinkets serve as catalysts. Category:Elven Category:Species Category:Lexica Category:Erling Feuergeist